Victims of the night
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Strange attacks are happening all over the city. They're all aiming for one thing or rather...person. The attackers wont rest. Read to find out more. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm still continuing the competition but I've decided to put the start of this story up. This story is not about vampires before anyone asks. There is a reason for this – everyone goes on about how cool Twilight is and bla bla bla, people have just made vampires a little overrated for my liking. Sorry if you do not like my opinion - EvilWaffles

Anyways this is a little story about why Apollo's bracelet was so important to him. You have to read on to find out more.

* * *

"Target sighted…"

The victim the attacker was watching was alone in the dark street. The person was humming a tune and the attacker could hear the faint sound coming from the mp3 player hanging around the human's neck. The attacker, a women, suddenly vanished from the rooftop.

She reappeared seconds later. She wondered to herself as she paced behind me. Now she looked like a wolf, her soft gentle paws silently stalking her soon to be prey. She was as dark as a shadow but bigger than a regular wolf, what would a wolf be doing in a city anyway?

She thought aloud in her mind: How could this man, or could he possibly be a kid, be the most powerful? How could he be The One? She did not care. She was rebelling against her orders as it was. She was sure this was the human though.

Her attack took him by surprise as he entered the alley. She bit into his neck but not deep enough to severe the jugular vein. She crept off, back into the shadows as she left the bleeding, limp victim alone. She would be back for him by the end of the night, when he had lost enough blood. She licked her teeth and as she emerged from the alley into the brightly lit main road she was a human again.

It had taken a few weeks of careful watching and planning to coordinate this attack…

Now the women would join her two male comrades who she had left. They were doing the mission, what she was meant to be doing too.

* * *

The two males were watching the real victim – the one the boss had sent them to watch. They too were dark coloured, oversized wolf creatures and they were proud of their forms as they sat on the rooftop. They were in their wolf shapes, their true form and the moonlight was absorbed into their fur making the shimmering silver patches.

"Where have you been?" The smaller of the two males turned to the women.

"Getting food." She swayed forward clutching two hotdogs.

"Took a long time." The second male was growling softly speaking in his human voice. "To get food takes five minutes, you've been gone for an hour and a half. This has been happening every night."

"Are you up to something?" The younger one took his hotdog between his teeth and joined the elder one again.

She paced into the space between the two as her wolf form again. She threw the other hotdog in front of the elder male. He took it up into his jaw and in a few bites it was gone. They went back to watching the blond man beneath them. He was singing, full out singing, even in the middle of the night. She was to go down as a human and ask him what he knew about a red wolf, when he responded nothing the other two would attack him.

"Excuse me." The human version of the women stepped out in front of the sexy blond man.

"Ja Fraulien?"

"Do you know anything about a large red wolf that has been wondering around the city?"

"Nein Fraulien." The man smiled.

He too was laying on the ground bleeding from his neck but again not from the large vein. They left him with enough strength to contact the hospital.

* * *

The female wolf went back to her semiconscious victim and removed the man's bracelet. That would be her personal souvenir.

* * *

These attacks were just two of many. Fear was gripping the city, the attacks were not made by humans and dogs were too small to make the huge teeth marks that were found in the victim's neck. Only a few had been killed but tonight the night could claim not just two but anywhere up to five victims.

**I'm trying not to give away too much of the plot - EvilWaffles xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The room smelt of straw and…coconut cream pies. Apollo's eyes were heavy, sticky with sleep. He tried to focus his mind on the night before. _I was attacked…by a large dog…a… _Apollo couldn't focus after that when his sensitive nose focused on the coconut pie scent.

"Papa! Papa! He's up!" The voice was young and shrill.

Apollo's eyes fluttered open and a sharp pain flooded his neck. He could feel the coarse, rough straw digging into his body and yet it was comfy and stopped him from focusing on his neck. Apollo noticed his eyesight was more keen, almost as keen as his perceptive sight. His body felt longer, and his face seemed buried amongst the straw. He tried to lift his hand to his face but yelped as, instead of a human hand, there was a large, red, wolf paw. His eyes widened and he yelped his managed to force his eyes to glance down and see a long red snout.

"Oh my god…NO!" The word 'no' came out as a wolf like howl.

-x-x-

"Ah, Miss Skye. Good afternoon, is it your lunch?" The middle aged man behind the counter was always careful to refer to his regulars by name – detective Ema Skye and her elder sister Lana were amongst many.

"No, just taking a break from the scene. A banana milkshake and a coconut cream pie please."  
"Haha honestly my dear, you should be working now but that will be five dollars."

"Thank you Mr Monroe." She replied.

"Papa! Papa!" The small puppy ran to the man. "Papa! He's up!" Simon could hear and understand the pup but to the other people in the busy shop the dog was barking.

"Aw what a cutie! Is she yours?" Ema could see the small grey puppy.

"No, no I'm looking after her for someone." He tapped her gently. "Go on sweetie, I'll be in soon. Is this to go Ema?"

"Please." She soon left clutching the small bag with her snack and drink.

-x-x-

_This smells like…Old man Monroe's cake shop… _Apollo had settled but the pain forced him to lay his head back down. Suddenly he was faced by a lopsided puppy face.

"Hi!"

"Uh…hey…" Apollo growled softly.

"Apollo you're up." The middle aged man was kneeling by Apollo's face. "How do you feel?"

"In pain…where am I? What happened?"

"Ah um…well…would you like the good or the bad news?"

"Good." Apollo stated.

"Well, I got you here quick enough. You know who I am and where you are, yes?"  
"Simon Monroe…I'm inside Monroe's cake shop?"

"Right well. You were attacked and your bracelet stolen."

"My…!?"

"It means you can't change back into your real form."

"Stuck as a blasted Dracowolf great! I'm gonna get shot or caught before the end of the day." Apollo whined.

A Dracowolf was a legendary wolf beast. Powerful beasts that were much bigger than a regular wolf and had dragon like wings on their backs. The Dracowolf could hide those wings to look like a regular dog, they were able to speak the tongue of humans and animals and used 'anchors' – usually jewellery such as Apollo's bracelet to keep themselves tied to their human forms. The king of their kind was the red Dracowolf – the colour Apollo was, the rarest and most unique. All Dracowolf can alter their wolf shape to look almost human – a werewolf – in fact that was where the legend began.

"Here, get that down your gullet and shut it for a minute." _Ah, good o' Simon… _Apollo forgot his manners as he threw his snout into the coconut pie and gobbled it down. As he finished the last mouthful Simon threw a cloth at his head. "Excuse me while I deal with a customer…"

"Huh? Oh sure…go ahead I'll be fine." Apollo stood on his hind legs and his body soon adjusted to give him a werewolf form. He wiped his face clean then looked at the very tiny grey Dracowolf by his foot. "Well hey there Shorty." Apollo got back down onto his 4 legs.

"My names not Shorty! It's Jessica!" She spoke it in perfect Dracowolvian – a series of sounds that a dog could produce. She twitched and seemed hyper.

"All right then, what old man Monroe feeding you? Coffee?"

"Coffee? What's that?" She twitched again.

"Coffee, my dear girl makes you hyper."

"Hyper?"

"You don't know much do you?" He chuckled. "Anyway I'm Apollo and I'm gonna call you Twitch."

"Twitch? My name's Jessica!"

"Yeah, but you're always twitching." he replied, again in his native tongue. Apollo felt a twinge of pain in his neck and paw. He limped over to the nearby mirror. His neck was covered in blood soaked bandage and his paw was bleeding from the pad.

"I see you've met little Jessica." Simon chuckled.

"Who Twitchy here?" Apollo signalled with his injured paw. "She's cute. Didn't know you took in strays."

"Her parents rejected her because she was born in Dracowolf form." He snapped.

"Ah, I see. A rare occurrence." Apollo turned back to the man. "Who else was attacked last night?"

"Four other people. Two were the other side of the city, another was that rocker called Klavier and some doctor from a clinic."

"Klavier?! Is he ok?"  
"I don't know my boy. I haven't seen anything in the paper so I assume so." Simon looked at the state of the straw, covered in pinkish dry blood. "So what are you going to do now? I'll do some hunting for your bracelet of course."

"Thanks. I guess I wonder the city. You've got us Dracowolves pretty well protected – making out we're stray dogs and bailing us out when we need it. I'll be fine out there."

"Alright."

"Although I could use…one favour."

"Which is?"

"Is detective Skye calling back?"

"Yeah in about ten minutes."

"Cool, can I stick around until then? Find out where she's working?" The man nodded his response.

"Remember not to talk human to them…you are a mutant to them."

"I know."

"She's working on the riverboat moored by the river. Her sister and a few other officers are there. There was a murder on there if I recall." Simon lead Apollo through the back of the shop to reach the back door. "Watch yourself, alright kiddo."

"I will. Contact me if you find it." Apollo paced out into the smelly back alley. The sunlight warmed his fur and as he shook himself and disguised his wings upon his back, he paced out towards the park.

-x-x-

Ema took a final sip from the coffee cup as she approached the murder scene. _Nothing like hot coffee and Snackoos. _She could see her sister waving in the distance from the other bank.

"Ema! Come here!" She called.

"I'm coming!" Ema was afraid of the water, afraid of the riverboat where the murder was committed and she was scared that someone or something had attacked Klavier. More importantly, she had received the shocking news that Apollo – her secret crush and best friend had gone missing. Probably receiving the same grisly fate as Klavier – only worst – Klavier was still alive, Apollo was probably…she couldn't stomach thinking it.

She went to run towards the river…

-x-x-

Apollo was in the park. She was there, dressed in white lab coat and all. Apollo knew she would at least look at this form of him, he could check she was ok. His keen hearing could trace her sister's voice, beckoning her and he could see her clearly. He must have blinked because the next event was unexpected.

-x-x-

She was terrified of water. She'd fallen through frozen ice as a kid and it was her mother who saved her – only to die of hypothermia a few days later. Ema held herself responsible for her mother's death and was reduced to nothing when confronted with water or ice.

She didn't react when the mysterious person grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the river. She froze, air bubbles filling her lungs and she spluttered water as she sunk to the bottom.  
"Ema!!" Lana ran to the bank. "Ema!!"

_Ema!!! _Apollo's mind was reeling. _Grr I can't watch my friend die. I have to save her! _Apollo tensed the muscles in his back legs and sprang forward into the fast flowing river. His eyes were less effective but his oversensitive nose could trace her familiar scent. She was almost at the bottom, she had passed out or just stopped breathing and closed her eyes. He grabbed the fabric of her coat and shirt between his teeth and pulled up with all his strength.

The current and the added weight of Ema (which wasn't much) along with his damaged paw made it harder to pull her back to the surface. He managed and with the help of Lana got her back on shore. He sniffed her skin and studied it closely to see a sign of consciousness. He stood away and watched in horrified awe as her sister tried to rouse her while the ambulance came.


	3. Chapter 3

Important: The speech in bold is Dracowolvian – the language Apollo and other dogs can speak – EvilWaffles xx

* * *

The wound on his paw was stinging. When the ambulance arrived Lana tried to encourage him closer but her young daughter took a picture of him, the flash was Apollo's time to run. He fled, even on three legs he was fast. He stayed hidden for half an hour and returned to the river bank after the commotion had ended. Apollo was obvious as a dog, his fur was a pure red, except his white underbelly and the patch that rose up from his tummy to his neck and lower jaw. Nobody seemed too interested in him, so he got to work. He traced the scent of her attacker but quickly lost it.

He sighed in defeat before running towards Simon's cake shop to tell him the news.

"She what!?"  
"She was thrown into the river Simon. I had to help get her out then the ambulance came and I left. There was a man on the bridge recording the whole event – or at least I think there was." Apollo panted. "Simon please go and see if she's ok!"

"I can't Apollo, the hospital she probably went to…they want to conduct tests on me there." Apollo looked sceptic. "It's a long story." Apollo sighed in defeat before limping out to the hospital alone. "Do tell her I said hi though!" Simon called after the red wolf.

When Apollo was at the hospital near the window to her ward he overheard a doctor saying that she would be out by the morning. It was getting dark now and he needed to seek refuge, after all he had been attacked by one black Dracowolf and that meant that there were more to come. He knew where to hide, using his speed to his advantage as he limped past a line of shops on the way into the city. When he found his destination he would sleep for the night.

-x-x-

The man on the bridge had recorded the whole event on his cellphone, he had sent the video to Lana and when Lana showed Ema, she couldn't believe it. A red wolf like dog had jumped in after her then got scared and fled. She'd received the news she was safe. But the fact that her saviour was a dog, and more likely a feral dog meant that probably would never be able to thank him. She was saddened.

The night as she lay alone in the hospital bed she dreamt of many different things – of Apollo, if he was safe, visions of the attack on Klavier and that gorgeous red wolf that had leapt in after her in the river.

-x-x-

The following morning, once Ema was released she organised a group of five people into two groups. Unfortunately, she had some how wound up with the fop.

"Lana, Jake and little Tia, your job is to ask around the park and shops to see if anyone knows where the dog hides and if it has an owner." Tia, Lana's baby daughter seemed eager to help, after all, while she didn't mean it she had scared him away the day before. "I'm still sure I've seen this dog before…"

That nagging feeling Ema always got (usually involving science) wouldn't stop. She had convinced herself she had at least seen an image of the dog before.

"Monroe's cake shop!" Lana exclaimed. "You're right! The image is on the wall with all those other dogs that the pound won't touch."

"You're right! Fop, you're coming with me to the cake shop to ask old man Monroe what he knows about that dog."

"Fraulien Detectiv could you at least use my name!" Klavier whined like a ten year old boy.

"No, now shut up." She snapped back – some things about Ema never changed even when she was sick – her attitude was one of these things.

"Can I take my bike?" Klavier whined again once they got to the door.

"No, glimmer boy we can walk." She heard Klavier's groan. "Exercise won't kill you. Bet it's different when it's _sex_ercise with a fan girl."  
"Hey!" He growled. "So what are we looking for exactly."  
"A red dog that looks like a wolf. It has a bandage on its neck and an injured paw. I doubt there's going to be more than one of those."

"Alright Fraulien, so why are we going to some boring cake shop?"  
"Two things, first the owner has an image of the same dog on this board the city's pound use. Second I want some strawberry cheesecake."  
"You can get that from the corner shop…"

"You think you're so smart having a remark for everything don't you?" She snorted sarcastically. Klavier beamed and nodded. "Clearly you also have no idea of the concept of sarcasm too…" She growled to herself. "If you eat one of Monroe's cakes you'd know why it _has _to be his."

"Mr Monroe! You in here?" Ema called over the counter and out emerged the man with the little grey puppy in his arms.

"Ah, Ema. The usual order?"

"No thanks. I'd like some information." She smiled. "I was thrown into the river yesterday and one of the dogs you have on the board over there leapt in after me."

"Ah so I heard. What makes you think it was one of my dogs though?"

On the board were roughly twenty images of the same wolf-like breed of dog. Most of them were grey like Jessica or a chestnut brown. There were several white ones and then that striking red one with the pale white chest.

"It was the red one in the middle. I have a picture my sister's daughter took as well." She watched as Monroe lifted the hatch and stepped into the main area of the store and pulled the image from its position.

"Come, follow me." He signalled and she followed him into the main living area connected to the huge kitchen. He placed the image on the table and compared it to Ema's image. "The dogs are one and the same. Say, this must be your boss Mr Gavin."

"Unfortunately. He _was _the only person free to come with me."

"Still no Apollo?" Monroe asked with concern.

"No." Klavier caught hint of the sigh.  
"Perhaps you should have a coffee on the house before we begin…"

-x-x-

Apollo's paw was strong enough to walk on now, a dog's wounds healed much faster than a human's. He continued his steady walk through the back alleys and side streets of the city. A pleasing scent caught his attention, a smell of fresh cooked dough from the bakery with its door open. The chef was all too happy to share a piece with him, he continued until he got the scent of fresh cut flowers from the flower shop which made him sneeze. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, ignoring the pleasing smells and focusing on the scent of a human. It was Him, the one who had attacked Ema. As Apollo stepped from the alley he could see the man on the market stall, spying on a young girl. He growled and readied himself to move.

-x-x-

"That dog's the nicest one of the lot except when he's trying to catch someone for hurting a person close to him. Knows his way round the city blindfolded too. He's playful but a little wary of people. If you prove you're friendly he's all too happy to play. He swings around here for about a week every couple of months before he heads off to a new area of the city to explore. Heck, I think he knows everything about the place we call home." Monroe chuckled hearing and translating Jessica's low pitch happy sound which came out as 'Apollo' repeated over and over again. "To make friends with the dog, you've got to get through his stomach. He doesn't eat dog food or uncooked meats so you have to feed him human food. When he appears round here, I usually give him some coconut cream pie."

"Why do the pound not touch him?" Klavier asked.

"Shut up!" Ema snapped at him. "When was he here last?"

"The pound don't touch him because he's too friendly but also too fast – like all the dogs on that board – although the others have all been caught at least once before." Simon chuckled. "I found him outside my door about ten o'clock in the evening the day before yesterday, that means he's probably still around here somewhere. He looked like he was in a scrap, so I bandaged his neck and let him rest for a few hours. I gave him some food and he was on his way."

"Where would I find him?"

"Not sure my dear. You can take Jessica with you to help trace his scent if you'd like." Monroe suggested taking her lead from the hook by the door then taking a rope lead that looked a little like a choker chain. "If you befriend him he will let you put this on. If you get him, bring him here when you bring Jess back ok?"

"Alright thanks Mr Monroe. Can I take some strawberry cheesecake with me as well?"  
"Sure." He emerged from the kitchen with two small boxes. "The other box is coconut cream pie, give it your dog if you see him. The man who threw you in…did you seem him?"

"For a brief second. I'd recognise him if I saw him though."

As Jessica guided Ema and Klavier through the alleys Klavier caused them both to come to a complete stop.

"Fraulien, you shouldn't be running round the city like this, you're sick."

"What do you care?"

"I like you Fraulien – I love you." He pulled Ema into a kiss. She rejected him, breaking free and slapping him around the face.

"You don't know what you do to me." She snarled. "Don't you ever try that again or you'll find some chemical on that pretty boy face of yours."

"Fraulien, what do you mean?"

"You tease me, wind me up, treat me like crap and flirt all the time. Reality check, I don't like you in fact…forget it."  
"Just because you fancy Apollo." Klavier replied smugly.

"Leave him out of this!" She continued to follow Jessica.

-x-x-

Apollo sprang out, the man, immediately recognising Apollo tried to flee. Apollo barked loudly before chasing the man into an alleyway which was sealed at one end. He growled and showed all his teeth before pouncing him down.

"You hurt Ema." He whispered in human tongue in the man's ear, he screamed and Apollo leapt off before chasing the man down. "**Nothing like playing with your prey for a little while.**" He could here the excited voice of Jessica and Ema telling her to shush up. Apollo had an idea. He soon caught up to the man again and chased him to where he could hear Ema's voice.

At one end of the alley were the jaws of the red dog, on the other a police officer and a prosecutor.  
"It's him!" Ema screeched. Apollo stepped forward, still bearing all his teeth. Each time he took a step, the man stepped backwards towards Ema and Klavier. Klavier tacked the man and brought him down to the ground once close enough. He called for back up.

When it arrived Ema forced him to go with the officer who had come. He sighed heavily, still recovering from the sting of being rejected. Apollo had calmed now and was sat patiently, all the time paying close attention to Ema's movements. She was afraid and yet happy to see him.

"**Apollo!**" Jess yelled in Dracowolvian (which to Ema sounded like a bark).

"**Hey Twitch**" Apollo chuckled before turning back to Ema.

"Hey little fella." She took a step forward and Apollo readied himself to run. "No! Please…" She reached into her bag and produced a snackoo. "Here…" Apollo sniffed the treat curiously. "You were the one who got me out the river – right." Apollo took the treat gently from her hand and nodded. "You understand me?" He nodded again.

"**Apollo, she wants to say thank you.**" Jessica barked happily. Ema held out her hand to stroke him and after a few tense moments he let her.

It wasn't long before she had made a new friend and was on her way back to the cake shop.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys!


	4. Chapter 4

The red wolf had followed Ema home that night. More because Apollo needed somewhere warm and dry to lay low for a little while than simply 'choosing' to go. Ema cleansed all his wounds and gently re-bandaged them before settling in front of the television with her sister for a girly movie and some popcorn. Lucky for the girls Jake had taken Tia to her cousins for the night and was going on a fishing trip with his younger sister.

Apollo settled by the girl's feet for the duration of the movie. _Ugh…I hate girly films… _he wondered. _It's always the same…girl meets guy, they fall in love, something happens, they get separated or break up…then they get back together…get married and live happily ever after. _Apollo felt a soft ruffle of the fur on the top of his neck.

"Come up here sweetie." Ema cooed. Apollo stood and leapt into the tiny gap between the sisters, only getting comfy once he stretched himself so he was laying on Ema. His head rested on her leg and he struggled to keep his eyes open. As soon as the movie had ended and Apollo had eaten more than his share of the popcorn Ema insisted he lay at the bottom of her bed.

She grabbed a nightgown from the bed and left to get changed. He tried to make himself comfortable until he saw the pictures on her computer desk. He leapt down from the bed and on to the chair. Taped to the very edge of the screen was a small row of pictures taken from a picture booth of him (human Apollo) and Ema. They were messing around in the picture and he remembered the day clearly.

---

"_Polly! Polly! I'm gonna go on the beach!" Trucy called as she ran excitedly on to the beach, her dad and Klavier soon following._

"_Are you coming on the beach Ema?" He smiled warmly at the day dreaming detective._

"_No thanks…"  
"C'mon it'll be fun." He insisted._

"_I don't like the sand and the sea…"_

"_Well…wanna go to the arcade then?" he offered._

"_Sure!" She smiled a dazzling smile to him which rivalled even Klavier's._

_Ten bucks in the arcade later as they ended their game (they'd been playing on several)._

"_Haha you suck Apollo!" Ema giggled._

"_Yeah, yeah you're one to talk." He nudged her playfully._

"_Hey!" She elbowed him a little harder._

_Soon the fighting escalated until they were playfully banging in to each other and knocking each other from one end of the sidewalk to the other.  
"OH MY GOD!!" Ema squealed. "The amusement park!"_

"_Wow Ema I've never seen you so excited!"_

"_Come on! On the rollercoaster! ROLLERCOASTER!!" This was so out of character for Ema it terrified Apollo.  
"Ema no!!" He cried. "Please! I'm terrified of heights!"_

"_Coward!"_

"_No, I'm not kidding." He pulled her to one side.  
"Hm…" She was looking for something, Apollo wasn't sure she knew what she was looking for. "…Ok!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the photo booth. He made sure never to tell anyone else – they'd never believe him._

-x-x-

She came back in and noticed him staring at the pictures. She gently pushed his head away, as if she was ashamed of the fact he had seen the pictures.

That night as Apollo lay in a semiconscious state he felt a rustling further up in the bed. There was a chocked sob then a murmur. All that night Apollo listened intently to Ema's murmurs – he'd never known a girl who shuffled so much in the bed.

-x-x-

On the other side of the town, the female Dracowolf was in front of the elder male she was with when they attacked Klavier. The older of the two males – the one with her now was her father. The younger – her partner Calvin.

Calvin was nowhere to be seen, making the female nervous. She was in trouble. Someone had found out or guessed what she had been doing during the missions and what she had done to the young attorney called Apollo. Her father was much older and he shot a death glare at her.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" He snarled, he didn't care about speaking human tongue, nobody else could hear him. _Nice to see my father is keeping himself in line… _she mentally growled.

"Helping you and the alpha!"

"No!!!" He roared and she was taken aback. "Now he knows we're on to him! You've ruined the ambush operation!"

"How?! The guys so battered up you could rip him to shreds without him scathing you!"

"Listen you arrogant little bitch!" He made her feel like a disobedient teenager and yet she was thirty two. "You're so much like you mother! Acting alone and disrespecting authority!"

"Leave my mother out of this! She paid the price for disobedience! You pushed her into the sea! _You _left her to die!"  
"I might just do the same to you." He lunged forward and his claws dug deep into her tail and back as she turned to run. She shrieked and yelped in pain. "But!" He ripped his claws deeper into her flesh, breaking it. "I have orders from the alpha! You are hereby exiled."  
"Exiled! You can't do that!" She couldn't react when he tore the tips of her sensitive wolf ears.  
"You are not my daughter anymore! I never want to see you again!" He pulled his claw from the skin on her back, ripping the small hook like claws free. He then sliced her side, grabbed her neck and threw her out the door.

"Papa!" She slammed her human fists into the door. "…Papa…" She sobbed. She was ignoring the physical pain, the blood trailing down the side of her face.

She reached into her pocket, producing the gold bracelet with the eyes engraved on it. _I always knew I was different…I have a heart and I have tainted it with evil… _She forced herself up onto her human feet, gripping the wall.

"I need to…to go to hospital…" She clenched her fists on the gold bracelet. "I can…wash that taint…I need that kid to help…"

-x-x-

Apollo found himself following Ema through the streets to the precinct.

"Your job is to keep Klavier away from me. Ok puppy?" She patted his head gently. _Puppy!? _Apollo nodded to show he understood.

He lay beside her desk, listening intently to Klavier and Ema's conversation.

"Fraulien all I'm saying is that you really did look like you wanted me to."  
"Klavier shut up! I didn't want you to kiss me! Now if you don't leave I'm going to set my dog on you!" Apollo growled on cue. Yet something was distracting him. He sensed a black Dracowolf approaching.

Ema and Klavier stood to join the small crowd forming by the door.

"State your business." An officer ordered.

"Not yours." The male replied. He sensed Ema and Klavier. Then he sensed what he had hoped for. The kid.

He stepped back then ran forward and lunged over the crowd as the proud black Dracowolf. He went straight for Ema. Apollo knew this would happen. As the black wolf got closer he leapt from behind Ema and brought them both down. Recovering the fastest Apollo encouraged the larger black animal after him.

The female had sensed Calvin, he was going to kill the kid she needed. Why was he to do it? Did he somehow get approval off the alpha? If that was the case, he would be told to kill her on sight as well. With no soul he was more than capable of that. She burst through the door after the large male, human her navigating through the crowd at the door and managing to pull the red wolf out into the open.  
"**Let go of me!**" Apollo ordered.

"**You have to let me help you.**" She whispered in his ear. "**Here.**" She clipped his missing bracelet over the correct paw.

"Well, well." The black Dracowolf male appeared from behind a desk, just by the stunned Ema's feet. "Molly the good girl and of course the half breed king of the Dracowolves." Both Apollo and Molly snarled.

"If she didn't have orders to kill me…nor do you!" Apollo bit back in human.

"How did you know that?" She still clung tight to Apollo.

"Psychic ability."

"Maybe…I should just kill her." He signalled with his poor to Ema who whimpered.

"Leave her alone!" Apollo snarled.

"Or what?" He cackled bracing himself to attack Molly and Apollo first. "Although it would be more fun to kill you two first."

Apollo broke free, ripping at Calvin's paws. He knew black Dracowolves hated it, it hindered their movement, forced them to stop brutal attacks. He yelped and stood in human form. Throwing Apollo off of him and forcing the attorney to catch his bracelet with his claw. He swiftly slapped Molly with enough force to knock her into the nearby desk.

Apollo forced himself to open his eyes again. Tumbling on to all fours before standing as a human, the bandage on his neck tore open and the injury on his hand bleeding through more fresh cuts.

"…Apollo!..." Ema cried out weakly but he was ashamed.

He turned and ran, past all the crowds. Ema recovered almost instantly and followed him, by the time she had gotten to the door he had gone.

"…Apollo…" Molly appeared behind her as she began to cry.

"Our race do not take easily to defeat, he will soon come round." She assured, although Ema was confused as to what she meant. "I have to make sure the precinct is not a target until his return." She ran out into the street in her wolf form and all that was heard was the screeching of tires and beeping of horns.

_King? Dracowolf? Apollo is a wolf? I…_

She wished he hadn't fled, she had so many questions. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him and tell him what he means to her. She broke down by the door and although she didn't realise it. From the rooftop opposite. The red wolf could hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

For one night, Apollo managed to encourage Simon to let him stay. The next two nights were a lot more rough, he'd been sleeping out on the streets. Now his defence and survival instincts had kicked in, in the city where all the black Dracowolf were hunting him and more were joining, there was a simple philosophy to follow. Keep moving, destroy what you can't control.

He'd become more rugged in the two days he was on the street, not attacking anything but resorting to the kindness of the workers in shops. He'd heard Ema on the rooftop two days before. He figured it was time to return home as the sky turned from the striking, vibrant blue to the orange patterns. Wolf him leapt from roof to roof of the dead city streets. It would be hours before he would get home yet, he'd been hiding on the outskirts of the city.

His stamina would always hold out for hours on end, something Apollo had always used to his advantage. He could run and hide from any black Dracowolf that came his way.

Several hours later he found himself faced by the wooden door to the apartment he shared with the Wrights. His oversensitive ears could hear movement inside and the voices of someone talking.

"Please daddy!" Trucy was crying and her plea came out as more of a scream.

"No!" Her dad thundered.

"Please!" She screamed again. "Polly's my best friend!"

"They're talking about me?" Apollo whispered to himself as he pressed his human head against the door. Even as a human his wolf abilities shone through. His hearing was one of these abilities.

"No! He's not coming back!"

"But why!?"

-x-x-

That was all Apollo could stand to hear. He wouldn't go in, he would leave it for a while yet, keep the danger and fear away from those closest to him. The radio he had stolen from a strange black Dracowolf buzzed in his pocket (as it had been doing most of the day).

"This is Delta-one's base commando speaking." The same metallic voice rang through. He ripped the batteries from the back before leaving back out onto the streets. _What were the names of the two wolves who visited me in the home? One and two something… _Apollo recalled two strange Dracowolves, one a pure white and the other a very vibrant yellow colour.

"One and Two Tips!" He knew where to find them.

-x-x-

"Apollo!? My you have grown." The vibrant yellow wolf, the female in her human form welcomed him in.

"You're uh…Two Tips right?"

"That's right. Two tips, commander of the elemental Dracowolvian army."

"Where's One Tip?"

"My brother? Oh he's in the kitchen." She turned to fetch him until she noticed the rather poor appearance of the red Dracowolf. "What's happened to you?"

"Attacked by a black wolf." He replied dimly.

There were an equal number of black and white Dracowolf in the world. Like the pieces on a chessboard. Black Dracowolves were famed for their tainted hearts, thievery and killings, the white for the opposite. Each group was usually split into clans or gangs. In this city there were four of each. The Black Dracowolf Rebellion (which Molly belonged to) and the White Dracowolvian Fang were the two largest containing an equal number of wolves. One Tip was the leader of the White Dracowolvian Fang.

Many Dracowolf were born a rainbow of colours. The most unique was obviously the red Dracowolf – the leader of all Dracowolves. The next rarest were the yellow Dracowolf – with the ability to control and channel electricity. They often had unforgiving hearts to enemies and took life seriously. Then came pale blue Dracowolf, Icy hearted, pessimistic animals which could freeze anything upon contact. Next were the dark blue Dracowolf – water was their element and just like the sea they could be tranquil but unforgiving when they have to be. Green Dracowolf came next, calm and carefree like the forest and could cause some serious damage with the nature we see around us. Then there were brown Dracowolf, with the ability to control the Earth beneath our feet, causing earth quakes and sometimes (although rare) volcanic eruptions, these wolves were unpredictable time bombs.

The wolves that could control elements were known as the elemental wolves. Two Tips was the leader of these animals. Apollo, or rather a red Dracowolf was capable of all these elemental powers as well as spewing fire. Young Dracowolf, no matter what colour they are destined to be are born dark grey like Jessica.

They had let him stay and get a decent meal for a few hours until night set in. Two Tips cleansed his wounds before letting him on his way.

"Um…Two Tips, I could be back in an hour or so. Is there any way you could put me up for the night?"

"I'll see what we can do." She assured.

"Time to face the inevitable…" He sighed.

-x-x-

"Get out!" Phoenix screamed, not caring if he woke Trucy asleep on the couch. He pulled the rucksack he had packed with a set of Apollo's clothes from her protective grip.  
"Why?" Apollo asked calmly as he stood at his door in his human form.

"I'm not having you eat my daughter you savage beast." He spat as he approached Apollo. By the time 'beast' came from his lips he was inches away from Apollo's face.

"You think I'd eat Trucy!?" Apollo stepped back in shock. "I don't eat humans!"  
"Get the fuck out!" He threw the rucksack out at Apollo knocking him back slightly. He slammed the door shut but Apollo managed to stop it by grabbing the door and pushing back.

"Mr Wright listen!" He begged, when Phoenix didn't respond he just yelled. "Fine then fuck you goodbye!" Before pushing the door hard and knocking Phoenix back.

"…Polly?..." Trucy was roused from her sleep on the couch by the sound of his voice.

"Apollo isn't here." Phoenix said sternly, the anger still lacing his voice.

"B-but I _heard _him."

"I know." He looked at the mark on the door where Apollo had pushed back and Phoenix had let go. There was a large dent where the door had hit a barstool.  
"Daddy!" She whined.

"No Trucy. He's gone and I'll kill him if he comes back."

"No daddy no!" She sobbed.

"Go to sleep." He instructed.

"No! I want Polly back!" When Phoenix tried to comfort her she broke away and locked herself in her room.

-x-x-

"Do you remember your parents?" One Tip asked out of curiosity. As a human he was a damn good looking man approaching his fifties. As a Dracowolf he was more muscular than Apollo and always carried a weapon, a small sword with him. As a human, his sister Two Tips was a brown haired woman the same age as her brother.  
"No…there's a black hole where my memories were."  
"You know you're a half breed right?" Two Tips stared into his brown eyes. "Your mother was a human, your father the previous red Dracowolf to you." Dracowolves could even be born to two human parents.

"That's impossible." Apollo looked into the coffee cup in front of him. "The red Dracowolf is a Dracowolf of any colour picked randomly throughout the world, the gene can not be passed on through blood."

"Well…it couldn't" One Tip replied. "Before you, when the old red Dracowolf died a new Dracowolf of any colour but black that was over 30 was picked randomly. Something about your father made him the perfect red Dracowolf and now you, his only child have inherited that gene through blood."

"When my father died…all I remember was two black wolves and one attacked me after killing my dad."

"That's right…" Two Tips looked ashamed at having to make Apollo relive the event. "The alpha female had _consumed _the spirit of the alpha male of her clan and then the lieutenant joined to kill your father. He had hidden your mother and you but they found you and ripped a claw mark across your skull, that's probably why you can't remember."

"Consumed?"

"She snatched the soul from the alpha male. He is still alive, she stole him from his body and absorbed his power. It is because of the power overload she has two heads." One tip answered. "You know which clan I'm on about, don't you?"

"The Black Dracowolf Rebellion…" They'd murdered his father, all the more reason to seek vengeance on them.

"Unfortunately, you are not a full red Dracowolf yet." Two Tips pointed to the pale white fur under his chin and chest. "Your small amount of white fur tells me that you have the knowledge and skill but don't have the drink of the red wolf."

"How do I get the drink?"

"It was a recipe carved on an old stone tablet. The Rebellion stole it and your father's old weapon. We've got no idea where the tablet is."

One and Two Tips had given Apollo a lot to think of, more and more he was planning his revenge on the alpha female for both him and his new friend Molly.

**AN - Sorry for the late update. Please review. Sorry if you don't fully understand all the info about the Dracowolves and compare yourself to the colours – EvilWaffles xx **


	6. Chapter 6

His hair was the way it naturally was. His hair was naturally long and a very dark brown, with a natural kink. He'd changed into the second set of clothes he had.

"I don't know what to do…" He ran the water in the sink and dipped his wounded hand under the water. One Tip and Two Tips were busy all night, trying to locate the missing tablet and the weapon belonging to Apollo's father.

"Apollo!!" The sound of Two Tips sliced the silence. "Hurry up! Got your info!"  
"Door's open!" He yelped as the water began to sting. "Where is it?!"  
"Delta One Black Dracowolf Base." She helped wrap his hand up.

"I'm gonna get shot before I get within a mile of the place." Apollo growled.

"We've got faith in you. I'm afraid that that's all I can do." She handed him a box. "Here's how we're gonna stay in contact." The box had been opened before. "There's one for you, for your new friend Molly, for your detective friend and for Simon, he's one smart cookie."

Apollo removed the headset and she demonstrated how it worked. Apollo clipped it to his ear, the good news was it would still stay in his ear as a wolf.

-x-x-

He'd gotten in, by attacking a guard and stealing his uniform but still, he was in. He'd found the tablet, a simple piece of stone the size of a small dog. He'd found a pole of some description with a carving from an old language on it. Snatching both sounded the alarm and Apollo fled.

He'd discarded the uniform as the semi conscious guard came to. Suddenly there were hundreds of guards, most in human form, some as dogs going after him.

"Apollo! What's going on?" One Tip's voice rang through the headset.

"Being chased by hundreds of guards! Help!!" Soon there were many white wolves, one to every three black wolves. After attacking a few most fled. "Thanks One, that was a good save." Apollo shook the pole. "Did I grab the right thing?"  
"Yup, that's it all right."

"So…uh…how is this a weapon? How does it work?"  
"I'm not sure…shake it?" Apollo shook the weird object and nothing happened.

"Hm…" He felt a strange rumbling sensation as he moved his hands closer together, as if the strange weapon was reacting to something on his other hand. "It's shaking when I move it to my other hand."

"Hm…" human One Tip pressed Apollo's palms together around it. "It could be your blood, your father told me only a red wolf could use it."

Apollo felt a jolt of pain as he removed the bandage and pressed his bloody hand against the wood. Suddenly, two pointed tips spouted on either end of the pole, each side extending so the whole staff like weapon was almost as high as Apollo. It began to glow red, this soon subsided and as Apollo flicked his wrist the pole reverted back to its original form.

"Sweet weapon." Apollo flicked it back out, doing a few moves with it.  
"Give it here." Sensing the white wolf was holding it, the staff refused to budge from the pole it was. "See." As soon as Apollo took it back it began to glow again and the blades came back out.

"I'll contact you if I need something." Apollo placed the pole under his shirt, it just about fit.

-x-x-

He'd purchased a black jacket from a shop near to the precinct, now wearing a black top and blue jeans and not having spiky hair, he wasn't going to be obvious to anyone.

"Can I see detective Skye?" He asked in a deeper voice than his normal one.

"Sir, she's currently busy, may I ask what you want her for?" The man asked, eying the boy in suspicion.

"I'm a friend…" He mumbled.

"Hm…you look a lot like that Justice kid, the one who's run off for three days." _Don't rub it in jerk! _Apollo mentally growled.

"May I see her?"

"Go ahead. I'm getting someone to watch you." Apollo ignored and walked ahead.

"Come in!" Ema called.

"Ema…" Apollo made sure the door was firmly shut.

"Do I…know you?"  
"Of course you do." Apollo made his voice return to normal.

"Apollo?" She tilted her head to see the attorney she was familiar with, it was his eyes, his captivating eyes that told her he was indeed the boy she fancied. "Apollo!" She ran up and grabbed him tight. "I…I have so many questions!"

"I don't exactly have time to answer them…" He was only being honest. "Well…I guess I could answer a few…if you'll answer my question first." He pushed her back gently, as if afraid of prolonged contact.

"O-okay."

"Where's Molly?"

"Oh…" She felt her heart sink, could she be losing Apollo to the charms of the older woman who was admittedly very sexy.

"Is something wrong Ema?" He could sense disappointment in her voice.

"No…it's nothing. She's staying in the hotel across the road." She put on a fake smile, which she knew Apollo wouldn't buy.

"Something's bothering you, c'mon spill." He urged.

"I'm fine!" She hit him playfully on the arm.

"I'm gonna make you tell me." He circled around from the door to behind her back. "Or should I just guess." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Stop it." She leaned back against him. "Please." He didn't want to read her mind, although he could and he knew she wouldn't tell. He put his hands on her sides to stop her pushing him back into the desk.

"Shit! I can hear Trucy!" He barked. "If she's here then her dad probably won't be too far behind."

"What's up?" She felt the moment crumble.

"You have to hide me Ema, make sure they don't know I'm here. I'll tell you everything you want after."

"Everything?" She wanted confirmation.

"Yes, everything."

"Get under my desk, quick." He did as he was told. Ema took her place back in her chair and swung her legs under there too.

"Ow! H-hey!" He whined.

"Oops, sorry." She whispered.

"Ema!" Trucy was in tears. "Y-y-you h-have to h-help." She was breathing rapidly, almost hyperventilating.

"Hey! C'mon calm down." Ema growled, struggling to understand the teenager. "Here." She grudgingly held out her precious snackoo bag. "Now calm down." She instructed in a calmer manner.

"S-sorry. Have you seen Polly?"  
"No I'm sorry." She replied solemnly.

"D-daddy threw him out last night!" Now Ema was shocked, kicking Apollo hard. He wanted to scream but sucked in enough air to hold his breath.

"Why?"  
"I don't know but now daddy wants to kill Polly!" She began crying again.

"Where is he?" Apollo was right, Phoenix wasn't far behind. "I know you're hiding him Ema."  
"Excuse me!?" Ema growled. "And why would you think that!?"  
"I know you. You don't see the evil inside of him just because you wanna screw him every day!"

"What!?" Now Ema was really peeved. _What the hell's the matter with you Wright!? _Apollo wanted to leap out now. "Mr Wright! Get out!" Ema ordered.

"See what I mean!" He drew a kitchen knife from under his jacket. "Tell me where he is…" He pointed the knife at her.

"I-I really don't know." She faltered.

"If I find out you are hiding him…" He threatened before throwing the knife down on the desk and grabbing Trucy.

"Ema, are you ok." He held on to her knees and pushed his head out from under the desk. She just sobbed.

"That was so out of character!" She cried. "What about Trucy? Will she be ok?"  
"He would never hurt her." He looked to the floor as he sat on her desk opposite her. "That's sort of why he threw me out."

"Huh?"  
"I don't hunt or eat people. Mr Wright doesn't understand that and he's sure I will eat Trucy." He was so ashamed of what was happening to him.  
"I guess you need a place to stay huh?" Apollo responded with a nod. "Well…you're welcome to stay with me, there's plenty of room since my sister moved out."

-x-x-

He was eternally grateful to Ema, letting him clean himself up and stay with her for the night. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, although to be honest Apollo wasn't too sure either. He slid his boxers onto his now clean body and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Feel better?" She shuffled.

"…Thanks…" He smiled.

"It's nothing…really." She looked him over, he was more rugged, this made him more attractive to her. "You need to tell me what you are, what's going on…everything."

That evening, Apollo sat with Ema, trying his best to explain everything. He hadn't realised that she'd shuffled closer to him.

_I'm not losing you to Molly… _She thought as he continued his story.

_You don't know what you're letting yourself in for…but I'll look after you…you're the only human left who believes in me… _Apollo was spurred by a determination to look after her.

"Every black Dracowolf in this city is after me, many humans too…I may have to leave again to keep them away from you and the other people I care about." She didn't want him to leave again.

"Please don't leave me again…" He could feel her cool tears against his skin.

"You could always…come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

"The boy managed to break into the Delta one base." The lieutenant – Molly's father stood before the black wolf rebellion leader.

"That little brat is in his…twenties?" The woman glanced down at the chessboard.

"I believe so." He stepped forward.

"He is already more powerful than his father…I'm impressed." She cackled. "But…" she growled. "He has eluded the most powerful of our soldiers when he broke into the base!?"

"It's a failure." He growled. "I will deal with the punishment of the commanders myself." He assured.

"Good. Thank you my dear." She smiled. "I hear One Tip was there?"  
"A rumour yes…"

"Up the security, if this does not stop, I'll kill the brat myself." She snarled.  
"Yes ma'am." He looked down at the chessboard with her.

The pieces were shaped like wolves, the king and queen wore crowns. On one side were the black pieces and on the other side an equal number of white pieces. In the centre though there was a more unique piece. A red wolf shaped piece sat in the middle alone.

"How about a game of chess my dear?" The lieutenant joined his mistress at the chessboard.

"But of course." As soon as he had agreed, the female had taken the red piece up into her now human hands and crushed it. She opened her palms and let the dust spill out on to the floor.

"Lucky I have plenty more pieces…" She smiled as she made her move.

-x-x-

"Are you hungry Apollo?" Ema asked, he was being strangely quiet.

"No thanks…" He murmured.

"Is something wrong?" She moved around so she was facing the wall behind her couch, watching his movements.

"It's nothing." He assured as he joined her.  
"Something's up."

"It's just…" He sighed. "A week ago I was just a regular person…now I've got half the city chasing me and you all know I'm a wolf."

"We don't care." She replied. "We care about the fact you're safe, nothing else." Apollo's cellphone buzzed.

"Apollo…it's Simon."  
"What's up boss."  
"It appears the bosses of the Black Wolf Rebellion are getting angrier." _You don't say Simon… _"So, we're going to have to coordinate a series of small attacks, so I'm sending you off on a little mission."

"I'm listening." Apollo put his phone on speaker and put it on the table.

"You ever heard of the 'Rico and co. cake factory'?"  
"Yeah, the cakes taste weird there though…"  
"It's a front, run by the black wolves. I happen to know that they protect a little plant there."  
"A plant?"  
"Small thing, pink flowers, red leaves." He ignored Apollo's scepticism. "It produces a type of natural steroid, means a lot to 'em."  
"So you're telling me to get the plant?"

"Yup." He responded. "Thing's right near the entrance, in a little glass jar."  
"If it's so important, why is it at the entrance?"  
"I have no idea. Anyway, listen. All you have to do is snatch that plant. Distract the receptionist, grab it and make a break!"

-x-x-

Apollo succeeded, hitting off most of his attackers on the rooftops. He hit off what he thought was the last one and ran into the precinct, rushing past the man at reception.

"Hey!" The growl made Apollo tumble and almost shatter the jar. Apollo turned to the sound of the voice, the fifty five year old man snarled as he approached the attorney both of them in human forms.

"P-Papa!" Molly cried in fear, ducking behind One and Two Tips.

"Molly! One and Two Tips!" He snarled. "Simon!" He noticed the gentleman with Jessica. "…Apollo…" The attorney's name was forced from his lips. "I believe you have some things which belong to me."

The man stepped forward, extending his long bony fingers.

"Like what?" Apollo took a single step back, eyeing the man.  
"The tablet…the plant…the weapon." He lunged forward in his werewolf form, smashing Apollo back.

"Nng…That weapon's mine!" He declared as he pushed the man a considerable distance away. As the lieutenant swung to hit him again, Apollo pushed back in his werewolf form but was still pushed down and his weapon pulled from under his vest.

"This is mine boy!" He shook it.

"It was my father's!" He grabbed it and the blades switched out.

"Grrr!" Apollo felt as something was jammed into his arm.

"Weirdo…" Apollo growled silently as he attempted to stand. Something was wrong, he could feel a tingling sensation in his legs, soon it ceased and was replaced by no sensation. "What the?" Apollo fell to the floor. He attempted to stand, every time slipping. The lieutenant charged back one final time to eliminate his prey, what he didn't expect was that a large gust of wind had been whipped up. Suddenly a serpent that had bright blue and red feathers (AN – this is not a mistake, it should say feathers) appeared.

"The feathered serpent?"  
"Quetzalcoatl actually." The voice was Simon.

"I'll leave for now." Apollo watched in pain as the man fled.

"Oh no!" Molly rushed out, pulling the needle from his arm. "Shit…this is a toxin."  
"A toxin!?" Ema yelped. "What does it do to the body?"

"It numbs it until it becomes useless and shuts down…" Molly mumbled quietly.

"What?" Ema tilted her head, she hadn't heard her.

"What do you mean my body can shut down!?" Apollo grabbed the collar of her coat and pulled her face towards his.

"I-it's been developed in a biological warfare base of ours, it's toxic only to Dracowolves." She replied quickly. "There's a cure, I know there is but my father told me it was from a flower…something about it being a symbol of death?"

"Which was?" Jessica ran towards Apollo and Ema.

"Um…uh…" Molly didn't remember.

"The most common association would be the lily, it is known as the death flower in many cultures." The lizard came closer. "Molly, One and Two, can I suggest you get me a lily?"

"Y-yes sir!" Molly replied still shocked at the fourteen foot reptile (he looked at least that long – she couldn't be sure).

"What are you?" Ema was leaning against Apollo.

"I'm Simon, but I'm also a beast called Quetzalcoatl." He chuckled changing back into his human form. "That's the feathered serpent actually…" Ema turned to Apollo for help.

"Quetzalcoatl is a legendary creature like a Dracowolf only much rarer. He's as unique as the red wolf."

"I my dear young lady am in fact a creature told in Aztec myth. I am built on the side of many temples…" Simon chuckled. "…Yet they knew little of me, I am actually sixty five billion years old."

"You're kidding me!?"  
"No. I simply live my life in this human body until it grows old, I then move on to a new one in a new place and continue a new life. I am a master of all languages, ancient and new, I'm very knowledgeable." He looked to Apollo. "We need to move him somewhere quieter…"

"My office?" Ema offered.

"Perfect."

Apollo had given Simon the old stone tablet to translate, he just lay on the couch, not being able to move his lower limbs. He'd fallen asleep for a little while, waking to see Ema's sad face as she gazed at the papers on her desk. She sighed heavily.

"What's up?" Apollo groaned.

"Nothing's up, why would you think that?" She replied defensively.

"I can sense it was the same thing bothering you yesterday." He smiled.

"Hm…well then woof-boy why don't you just ask me what you think is wrong?" She knelt beside his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't think I can't tell Ema…it's Molly that's the problem for you." He sighed as he turned to face her.

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw that sad expression on your face and anger in your eyes whenever I ask for her or she's near me." Apollo paused for a moment. "I don't fancy or love her if that's what you think…" He'd hit the nail on the head.

"…You don't?"

"She's ten years older than me, a fan of violence and not my type…no I don't!" He chuckled.  
"Then um…" There was a long pause. Ema was meant to be asking _the _important question.

Apollo twisted his body more so he could lean in more. He closed the gap between them, briefly brushing her lips with his. He'd worked her out, she wasn't sure how, nor did she care right now but he'd blown her cover. Again there was a pause but this time only a short one as Ema regained control of her senses long enough to kiss him back, only a short 'peck' though. Apollo smiled, chuckling slightly, his hot breath tingling her lips. He didn't need to seek permission for stealing a proper kiss from her, he'd already got it. He ran his hand through her hair, gripping the back of her head for support before giving her the kiss that shot all her senses.

This was a romantic moment, like all romantic moments it had to be ruined by someone…

* * *

AN – Thanks to all you lovely reviewers! I love reading what people think of my work! Please review this chapter too!


	8. Chapter 8

He'd soon realised that Ema wanted to be in control. They broke for air from the kiss, he was smiling, a cheeky smile while their foreheads were pressed together. Even Ema managed a smile; she'd gotten what she'd wanted from him. She grabbed him this time, plucking up the courage to kiss back. They'd continued to kiss, only breaking when they needed breath. Gradually Ema had pushed him back so he was lying in his original position with her on top of him.

She hugged him gently before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Fraulien?" Klavier looked round the door. "What are you doing?" His anger was evident in his voice. She forced herself to tumble off him.  
"It's none of your business." She bit from her new position on the floor. "Now get out!" She spat.

Apollo, still with no feeling in his legs tried to offer his hand to help her up.  
"Look what I got you!" Simon dropped something into Apollo's open mouth. He wasn't prepared for it and the thing in his mouth felt like silk but tasted like blood. He swallowed and suddenly his blood felt like fire.

Within minutes, Apollo could stand again. He felt weak still and had to use Ema for support.  
"I should be off now. I'll gather some more of the stuff for the red wolf drink. Molly you're coming too to give me some information on the alpha female."

"Why?" She screeched.  
"She's getting ready to attack and kill Apollo."

-x-x-

Two weeks had passed and Apollo and Ema made sure any displays of affection where behind closed doors, namely Ema's apartment doors. She'd been at loggerheads with Gavin for not accepting Apollo was the one she wanted to be with. Apollo was at war with Phoenix, using the argument that in two weeks, he would have eaten Ema if he ate humans.

There was a high tension outside the doors of Ema's apartment. Apollo could sense the alpha female getting ready to kill him. He could feel as the eyes of black wolves in human forms were boring into him. He was still to small and not a pure red wolf. He was at a clear disadvantage to the older female.

"I know it's really rude and quite early but will you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Ema asked. She was sensing the danger too. He nodded but he knew he wouldn't sleep that night. Still it kept her happy.

He was terrified of the alpha female. She'd killed her own partner to absorb his powers and he'd found out she had the powers of all the elemental wolves, except himself of course. She could produce everything – electricity, water, ice, aspects of nature and manipulate the earth beneath her feet. Apollo wasn't quite the red wolf yet and he couldn't produce fire on his own yet.

Ema looked concerned as Apollo continued to flick the lighter on and off. She was shocked when Apollo had put his hand over the flame a few days ago and when he turned his hand, the flame was upon it.  
"Say Ema." She turned to him and lowered her forensics study book.  
"What is it honey?" She crawled alongside him.

"Have you ever flown before?"  
"Sure, in an aeroplane." She was confused by the seemingly stupid question.

"I don't mean in a plane." He turned to face her. "I mean with a Dracowolf." Her face was a priceless portrait.

"How would I have done that a month ago I had no idea you wolves existed." She crawled up on to his lap. "Aside from which, you don't fly."  
"Don't I?" He lifted her up gently and lowered her down onto the couch where he was just sat. He then stood and spread his normally hidden wings. "We're called _Draco_wolves for a reason. I can make you see this city in a whole new light." He could tell she trusted him, but she was still afraid.

"I-I"  
"It's ok to be scared Ema." He took her hand and led her to the balcony. "I'm not going to let you fall, I promise."

She was shaking like a leaf as Apollo took her up into his arms and stood on the very edge. He kept hold of her as she repositioned herself so she was stood in the space between his legs. She welded her eyes shut as he leapt. At first, she thought she was going to make impact with the street beneath her but suddenly, a magnificent force overwhelmed her. The speed at which she was falling slowed down rapidly. She opened her eyes and suddenly the city seemed so much smaller, just a glow of lights. She could feel Apollo's grip which was tight around her waist and she knew that she could just take in the sights. He eventually landed, although it wasn't as smooth as he'd hoped, on a cliff which overlooked the west side of the city.

"That was beautiful." She held on to his waist as she looked with him over the city.

"I told you there was nothing to be afraid off." He felt as she nestled her head in his neck.

-x-x-

They were idly minding their own business in the precinct while Molly showed Apollo and Ema her tranquilizer she'd developed in a lab when the black wolves accepted her.  
"These things are like regular anaesthetic to humans." She placed two needles down on the desk. "To us Dracos it's a little different."  
"How so?" Apollo asked.

"Well the blue one can temporarily stop your power and make you drowsy. The red one however can stop your powers for as long as it can knock you out for." She picked up the bigger needle with the blue fluid. "It takes just a drop too."  
"Impressive." Ema was truly impressed.  
"Thank you."

"Molly…" Apollo was suddenly tense. "I should tell you something I've learned about you in the past month…"  
"Sure, go ahead." She urged.  
"The lieutenant and that young female wolf you call your parents…"

"What about them?"  
"They're not." Simon came up behind the group.

"What!?"  
"The alpha female and male; before he was killed anyhow."

"But that means Calvin's my…" Her eyes widened. "Ew! My brother! I've been in love with my brother!?"  
"No." Apollo simply replied and she calmed. "The ones you thought were your parents are _his_."

"But?"  
"The alpha needed a son, a strong male." Apollo stated. "At least you know the truth now."  
"Okay…" She waited for a while. "These tranquilizers are my gift to you. I believe you can beat our alpha."

"When you knock her out, put this into the left head's jaw." Simon put a small glass vial on a necklace. "It will separate her souls from the ones of all the wolves she has consumed. They can be returned to normal and revived." He attached it to Apollo's neck. "Ah, here's One and Two Tips with the final ingredient for the drink." Two Tips held a small jar of honey.

"Honey!?" Ema and Molly looked to each other.

"Honey bees are one of the, if not _the _most important insect in the world." He dropped some of the honey into a glass jar. "alright kiddo, drink up."

The drink smelt disgusting but Apollo still sucked it up and drank the cocktail.

"How do you feel?" Ema clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"No different."  
"It says the drink does not take effect straight away."

A sudden shudder shook the group. If Apollo thought the lieutenant was old then the wizened woman approaching him must be ancient. Suddenly a large point shot up from the floor beneath his feet and he rolled to the side as he avoided it.

"It appears…you're much stronger than your father before you…" The two headed wolf charged forward. She was two or three times as large as Apollo – convenient since she was two or three times his age as well.

She grabbed Ema and the lieutenant snarled and held off the others. Several soldiers from the black rebellion were keeping Simon, One and Two Tips busy. The biggest of the black wolves had grabbed Ema and was holding her in a deathly tight grip. One of her heads was gripping Ema's shoulder. As Apollo lunged forward to try and get her back, the lieutenant had arranged more soldiers to stop him. Apollo paled and stepped back.

He had only one option. As the soldiers were armed with specialised guns he quickly side stepped using his speed ability to grab the blue needle and paralyze them with it. As they fell down, the alpha had called the lieutenant back to her side and they had made a break for it with Ema.  
"Ema!" Apollo snarled. "One, Two. Arrange some soldiers to keep the small fry busy. Simon, get in the sky and send me some info through the headset. The alpha's my issue."  
"The lieutenant is my issue, I want to know why he lied to me." Molly paced up alongside him.

Apollo had followed the two black wolves onto a rooftop. He was much weaker than the bigger wolf and she had separated Ema and tossed her to some other wolves. She was throwing an onslaught of attacks. Blood was dripping from his open wounds and he fell to his knees. He felt a charge from the drink. _Ugh…it's too late…_ The female ran forward, grabbing Apollo's wrist with his staff and driving it through his heart.

"Night night runt." She whispered.

The blood curdling howl was heard throughout the city as Apollo's heart stopped, the howl that was shot back was a wailing from the elemental and white wolves.

If his heart had stopped…why had a thick fog formed? Something was still wrong…


	9. Chapter 9

The fog continued to thicken, to the point that it was impossible to see your hand directly in front of your face. As the cloud reached its thickest point the thick murky cloud and the clear mist separated. The mist lifted and the thick cloud was still laying on the ground. Klavier and the wrights were held back by some white wolves, if it wasn't that Ema was still in the clutches of the alpha female One and Two Tips would have got her free as well.

A loud howl, an echo of the howl Apollo had made, sliced the silence. There were large, earthy spikes risen up from the roof that the alpha had made. The howl echoed and bounced over the spikes. Suddenly, something red, with a glow leapt out straight onto one of the spikes.

"Impossible…" The alpha growled. Ema's eyes shot to where the glow was emitted from. A red wolf was there, but it looked like it had a mane, long thick bunches of fur that was combed back to the shoulder blades and had thick, similar looking tufts of fur above each claw. There was more muscle mass on that dog than Apollo and it looked much stronger.

Another wolf leapt out from the fog, leaping up on to the rocks a considerable distance from the first. Again it had more muscle mass and looked a little older than the first. More of them leapt out, some staying on the floor, others staying on the rocks. They were all red, all with the manes and large muscle mask and the ominous glow. A final wolf emerged, glowing brighter than the others, there was a locket around its neck and it looked young, a little older than Apollo.

Simon, in his serpent form landed in front of the Wrights and Klavier. He was intrigued. The cloud lifted but there was no body with a spear in it.

"Apollo!" Ema cried, the body was gone.

"We are the most powerful of the red Dracowolves!" All the glowing figures howled in unison.  
"From the very first of our breed." A male wolf stepped forward, a pattern of ancient Greek letters across his fur.

"To the youngest and the most powerful." The young male who glowed the brightest.

"We will make you pay for what you've done!" The all howled.

"But!" The young male stepped forward. "I will deal with you myself my dear." His eyes had a sheen to them, like Apollo's, Ema noted. "You uh…do remember who I am?"  
"You!?" She growled, her second head tightening its grip on Ema's shoulder.

"W-who are you?" Ema cried.

"Damien…" The female's roars seemed to be fuelled by more rage than she had towards Apollo.

"W-who!?"  
"I'll dare you kill my son!" The wolf stepped forward. "Well, at least you think you did."

Another figure had climbed atop the small cliffs. Ema almost fainted, the spear was still impaled in his chest but it was Apollo. He didn't seem to care about the spear as he leapt off and the ground shuddered beneath their feet.

"Impossible! Impossible!" The lieutenant howled. He forgot about Molly and she managed to inject a syringe of her red serum into his neck.

"Impossible!" the alpha loosened her grip on Ema, who managed to break free. The wolf slashed her leg with her huge claw when she ran.

"Possible." He winced as Ema moved her arms to reveal the claw which stretched over her lower leg.

"How!?"  
"The drink began to take effect before you stabbed me." He growled, pulling the bloody spear from his chest and licking his claws. As he rubbed his paw over his wounds they healed. "So…how about round two?" A beam of ice shot his way, Ema watched as his eyes glazed red and fire melted it. "I don't need the lighter to produce fire now."

He was faster, Ema could give him that. He avoided or evaded all the alpha's attacks with ease. Although she was more confused because of the other red wolves. The spirits. Apollo felt pain in his head and collapsed to his knees. It felt as if his muscle was strengthening and expanding in his legs. A sheet of ice suddenly appeared below him and he slid. He tried to stand while still in that state. He suddenly regained his strength and stood.

He kept dodging until the pain came again, this time in his arms. That was the growth of his muscles as he was undergoing his change to be a proper red wolf. He skated across the eyes, dodging her attacks with greater ease. Sure, like usual he sustained more injuries, but he seemed more focused.

"Kid, focus." It was Damien's – the last red wolf's – Apollo's father's voice. "Get that girl out the way."  
"Yes father." Apollo responded. He'd always wanted to say that even as a child.

He slid across the ice. Trying his best to get to Ema. As he got closer the ice shattered. The alpha was using her rage to create a powerful earthquake. The roof had cracked slightly as well. Apollo then saw his opportunity. The alpha was stood on top of one of the cracks she had made. Ema was safe behind her. He leapt up and released fire into the cracks.

Walls of fire sprouted up everywhere and Apollo lunged through the flame and ripped his thick claws into her thick skin. He tore savagely and drove the red serum into her neck while he was still on her back. As she tumbled, Apollo fell under her. As the fire ceased Two Tips and Simon rushed to pull him free.

"We've done our job." The red wolves, of which there were ten with the ominous glow, gathered around Apollo and the unconscious female.  
"A joy to see a child can uphold traditions." The one with the Greek letters smiled. "Damien, we will be leaving."  
"Of course master." Damien bowed and the wolves ran and vanished as they leapt into thin air. "Simon, you've done a good job of watching my boy."  
"But of course." Apollo undid the necklace while Simon and Damien spoke and tipped into her mouth. Apollo knew something bad was going to happen and ran and leapt to cover Ema.

The bodies all broke away.

"Papa!" Molly ran to the unconscious form of the alpha male.  
"The leaders of the ice, earth, water and forest colonies!"

"The what?" One Tip turned to his sister.

"Ema…" She'd fainted but she came to when Apollo held her.  
"You're not dead…" She looked around.  
"It's over." He assured her. "All of it. Over."  
"It is?" She crawled onto his lap.  
"She made a mess of your leg. I'll clean that up for you later. That is…" He changed to his human form. "If I'm still allowed at your house."

-x-x-

After the ordeal they had been through, it was no surprise that in the evening Apollo and Ema wanted nothing more than to sleep in each other's arms. Everyone was safe and were being treated for shock at local hospitals. Apollo had received personal assurance from the alpha male that he would never be bothered again.

For now he didn't care. He moved a strand of her hair as she clung to his chest. There were only faint scars from the spear in his chest. Part of him wanted to destroy that weapon, just to forget everything.

"Go to sleep 'pollo" Ema mumbled sleepily.  
"Of course baby." He kissed her forehead softly.

Well, he didn't need to destroy it after all. He just had to forget. Ema could help him do that.


End file.
